Forever
by Kaasuten
Summary: Its not fair. Having to live with just your dad when you're mother dies, and then, having to sit back and watch as your father slowly leaves you too. Haruhi Fujioka tries her best to stay strong but what happens when shes the only one left!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka stared at the fragile form of the unconscious cross-dressing man who lay before her. Tears were cascading down her face as pure terror gripped her body. She didn't even notice her cell phone from the Hitachiin twins vibrating in her pocket until it was almost finished. With shaking fingers she brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She whispered in a feeble, and almost inaudible voice.

"HARUHI!!!" Kauro and Hikaru hollered together, "We're all outside your house!! Can we come in?!"

Haruhi was stunned! She couldn't believe the luck. Here was her father, who had just collapsed, out of nowhere, hitting his head, and seconds before she could react to anything the host club in their entirety burst through her front door, "Haruhi?" Kaoru cried, "Where are you?"

She didn't react. But she could hear the footsteps drawing closer to her, "Something's not right." Takashi mumbled in his stern and emotionless voice.

Haruhi wanted to call out, tell them to call an ambulance or something! Instead, a small, frightened, and mangled cry escaped her lips. The door to the room she was currently residing in slid open at an alarming rate and Haruhi swung around to face Kyouya Ootori who was just staring at her, "Ky…you…ya…" She cried dashing forward and throwing herself into the shadow king's arms, "I didn't know what to do!!! He just fell! We were talking about going to visit mom and he just fell! What's wrong with him?!"

Kyouya placed a soft hand on Haruhi's back before passing her towards Takashi, who picked her up, bridal style and held her in his arms as Kyouya called the emergency line at his hospital, "Hello? Yes, this is Kyouya Ootori… I need an ambulance at the Fujioka residence…. Thank you." He snapped his cell shut and turned back towards Haruhi and Takashi. The small girl stared at him through large, tear-filled, brown eyes.

"What… what happened to him, Kyouya?" Haruhi could feel Tamaki jumping around for a better view of the scene unfolding from behind them, but surprisingly, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Honey, were all being quiet.

"I don't know…" Kyouya sighed, "Give Haruhi to Tamaki and come help me get Ryoji-san onto the couch."

Takashi nodded as he handed Haruhi into Tamaki's arms. The two lifted the cross-dresser onto the couch and placed a blanket on his small form, "Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded at Tamaki who was still holding her close to his chest, "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Haruhi closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sob before shaking her head and burying it in his chest. "It's okay, Haruhi. Just try your best… Tell me what happened… Please."

Haruhi looked up into Tamaki's pleading eyes and gave a sorrowful nod, "I came home from a walk… and… and we started talking about all different things… my mom… and all of you… So I went to the kitchen to get him some aspirin because he said he was getting a headache… So… Well… When I walked out of the room I heard a loud crash and I ran back to see him leaning against the table…" Haruhi pointed over at the small space that paid tribute to her mother, everything was a mess, the picture was cracked and the vases were broken and lying on the floor. "So I went to go help him but he waved me away… He… he…" racked sobs escaped her lips as she shook her head, "I cant! Please, Tamaki! Don't make me!"

Tamaki sighed and held her tighter, "Just try… a little harder please?" He asked, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Haruhi nodded, "He started yelling at me… But that's not my father! Tamaki, Ryoji has never ever said anything to try and hurt me! You've got to believe that…"

"What did he say, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, still holding her almost too tight.

"He said… if I knew what was good for me, I wouldn't come near him… Then he started to gag, as if he couldn't breathe and then he fell, hitting his head on the table as he went… I… I didn't know what to do."

The door burst open as men from Kyouya's hospital rushed around, pulling the host club in different directions. One man even ripped Haruhi from Tamaki's arms wile the other five loaded Ryoji onto a stretcher, "Kyouya, we'll take them both in from examination…. And get back to you with the results by morning."

Haruhi's eyes went wide, "NO!" She screamed, "NO! TAMAKI! HELP ME PLEASE! TAMAKI! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO! I WANT TO STAY HERE, WITH YOU!" the screaming stopped as they injected her with a sedative to keep her calm, reaching out she grabbed onto his hand and as the doctors pulled the two apart and as she fell into unconsciousness she looked deep into his eyes, "Daddy… Please…"

Tamaki's eyes went wide, "Let her go."

The man who was holding her raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Let her go." Kyouya repeated.

"I don't think I understand… She'll be unconscious for another couple of hours, thanks to the sedative we just gave her." The man said, placing her in Tamaki's arms.

"I'll take her back to my place… We have plenty of room and my Dad just loves her. You'll all come to so that when she wakes up she isn't completely confused, then we'll take her to check up on Ryoji." The group agreed and watched as they loaded Ryoji into the ambulance before placing Haruhi in the back seat of Tamaki's limo and climbing in themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike Haruhi.

That's what the members of the host club kept repeating.

Unlike Haruhi.

"What happened to her?" Hikaru asked, unaware that she was, in fact awake, and only pretending to still be under the effect of the sedative long enough to listen to their conversation about her.

"I think she was in shock…. I mean, usually Haruhi would have been very composed and would never have snapped like that, but because she witnessed her father fall victim to the first signs of his illness, she kind of lost it." Kyouya sighed.

Tamaki was still pacing rubbing his hands together, "She was so desperate… She really didn't want to go with them… She called out to me... She called me…"

"Daddy?" Hikaru interrupted and Tamaki nodded, "Isn't that what you wanted? To be her surrogate father?"

Tamaki shrugged, "That isn't what I expected… It was like… as if she was begging for her life… like she thought they would hurt her…"

"Tamaki?" It was this moment that Yuzuru Suou waltzed through the door, "Is she awake yet?" he asked his son as he took the empty seat Hikaru and Kaoru offered him, at the shake of his head he gave Kyouya a displeased look, "Did your men have to be so rough with my mei?" (A/n for those of you who don't know mei is niece because Yuzuru asked Haruhi to call him ootoji-Uncle)

Kyouya lowered his head in shame, "I tried to get her from their grasp but I reacted too late. Gomen nasai."

Yuzuru nodded, "Poor girl…" His somber expression became one or pure idiocy, similar to the over excited prince, "My poor mei! Wake up, my child!"

Haruhi rolled towards the group, her large brown eyes half open to make it seem as if she was asleep just seconds earlier, "Ootoji?" She asked, rubbing the non-existent sleep from her eyes, "Where am I?"

Yuzuru smiled, sitting on the bed next to the only female in their presence, "Welcome to the Suou manor. You're welcome here anytime, mei."

"Merushi…." She whispered, not really trusting her voice. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She thought_ He welcomes me into his home and all I can say is Merushi? Formal much? OH boy… He has to think I'm a total idiot! Merushi? Couldn't I have been coy and at least sounded cute with a 'Thank you so much!'?_

Tamaki got to his feet, "How are you feeling?"

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes, "What's wrong with Ryoji, Kyouya?"

Kyouya sighed back, "I don't know yet..."

Haruhi nodded and sat down in the chair Tamaki had gotten out of to allow her to sit in, "Is he awake yet?" Kyouya shook his head, "Then… I guess… I should…" She sighed again, "For once I have absolutely no idea what I should do."

"Obviously the choice is simple… You, my dear will finish your last year of Ouran. Then, you'll go to my university to study whatever you want. And then, you'll marry an amazing man, possibly a man from this group here, and you will always be welcome in the Suou home." Tears threatened Haruhi's eyes all throughout Yuzuru's kind gesture.

"And the Ootori." Kyouya smiled.

"Hitachiin too!"

"Same for the Morinozuka."

"And Haninozuka." Honey cried.

"Thanks you guys" Haruhi smiled through tear filled eyes. The sound of Kyouya's cell phone going off woke Haruhi from the daze she as falling into.

"Yes… Yes… No… Yes… Are you positive?... How long?,,, Yes…. Within the hour… Yes… thank you." Kyouya snapped is cell phone shut. "Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up into the Shadow King's eyes, "That was the hospital… They know what's wrong with your father…"

"What is it?!" She asked, getting closer to him with each of the three syllables that seemed to take forever to utter.

"You're father has a tumor in his frontal lobe…" Kyouya sighed, not able to meet her eyes with his own.

Haruhi's world stopped. She felt like, if she was ever going to loose it, now would be the perfect time. But, before she could cry, or do anything she would later regret, reality took hold. She had gone over brain tumors and their symptoms in health this year. They caused behavioral changes, seizures, and impaired movement. That would be why her father yelled at her, fell into the table and eventual fell to the ground all together, "What does it mean?" She asked, "Are they going to be able to fix it…" Haruhi's eyes went wide, "Oh god…" She dropped her head into her hands, "We don't have the money for operations or hospital bills… I'm going to have to leave Ouran and get a real job! What about the Host Club!? How am I going to repay my debt now?"

It was Kyouya's turn to play the affectionate one, he reached out and pulled the hysterical girl into his arms, "Haruhi… There's more…"

"What else?" She asked, burying her head in his chest.

"You aren't going to have to pay for surgery… or hospitals… or anything…" He sighed.

"Why not?! I cant let any of you help pay for my bills! I…"

Kyouya cut her off, "Haruhi, my doctors, and trust me they're the best you'll find, don't think you're father will last through the week."

Haruhi went limp, falling through Kyouya's grasp to crumple on the floor before he could react, "He's… going… to… die?"

And that was how it had begun… Two years ago… The week Haruhi Fujioka's father died.

Haruhi stared at the small grave before her that held her beloved mother, and for two years now, her beloved father, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. It's me, Haruhi." The tall girl bent over and placed a stack of lilys on her parents grave while the rest of the host club shifted nervously, "I know its been awhile since I've been here… Two years now, right… I'm so sorry… I guess I should tell you everything that's happened lately… Well, when… when Dad died, I went to live with the Suou's… They've been very, very nice to me and Ootoji is even paying for me to continue going to Ouran… Everyone there still thinks I'm a guy, so I'm still working as a Host. Everyone's still the same, generally. Tamaki is still a little scatterbrained," she heard him gasp in the back round and start to say something but continued, "but he always knows just what to say and sometimes he treats me to some pretty cool shopping sprees. Kyouya still pries into every aspect of my home life but its a lot easier since Tamaki goes back to the entire host club and tells them everything I did the night before. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru are still as possessive as ever and they haven't stopped calling me their 'toy' but Hikaru and I hang out all the time without Kaoru and vise-versa. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai both graduated the year before last but they still are faithful host members and they come back to the school everyday after their classes at the university for host activities." She gave a heavy sigh, "Mom, Dad… I miss you both so much… But I'm doing fine, so don't worry about me… okay?" She smiled and even managed a small laugh, "I have to go now… but… I'll try to visit again… I promise… Goodbye." Haruhi turned towards the host members who were all standing with supporting smiles on their lips, "So? Where to?" She asked, linking arms with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well, school ends in three weeks, and with Tamaki and Kyouya graduating, we've been talking to Yuzuru…" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, my fathers agreed to give us the property in America for two months!" Tamaki smiled striking a very gorgeous prince-like pose, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving my darling, Haruhi behind for long so I got you your own passport! You're coming with us.

Haruhi smiled brightly, _Everything's changed so much since Dad passed away. Tamaki gave up calling me his daughter and we no longer need to call him 'Daddy' or Kyouya 'Mother'. _Her smile grew, "Um… Do I have to get new outfits?"

Hikaru's smirk grew into a evil smile, "Ah."

"Yes…. Ah indeed." Kaoru joked mimicking his brothers smile, "We already made all your outfits."

Haruhi sighed, her voice deadpanning, "Do I have to wear them?"

"Of course!" Hikaru cried, feigning heartache, "We made them especially for you! How can you refuse our gifts like that!?"

Haruhi sighed again, "This is going to be a long, long summer."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi glared with pure loathing at the jet that stood before her preparing for a 7 man flight, not including those needed to actually fly the plane. The plane was huge, standing almost three stories high. _You've got to be kidding me. _"Go a little overboard on the accommodations Tamaki?" she asked, still glaring at the plane as if requesting to do battle with it.

"Overboard? You think so?" he asked, as the twins began to circle her.

"You're still wearing… that?" Hikaru asked, gesturing to the large black hooded sweatshirt that engulfed her upper body and the tight blue jeans that hugged her hips.

"Oh Haruhi! You insult our skills!" Kaoru cried, tugging at her arm.

"Yes. Wont you let us help you change into something… less?" Hikaru asked, a smile in his voice.

"Less what?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the two who had just wrapped themselves around her body.

"Just less. Less clothing on your small frame." Kaoru chuckled.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!" Tamaki practically screamed, frightening the poor girl who was helping to prepare the jet for taxing.

"T-tamaki?" Haruhi stuttered, holding onto Hikaru as if terrified of the prince-like figure.

"We will have none of that yelling aboard my plane, young master." A tall boy, no older than Mori-senpai smiled at Tamaki.

"Ah, Fudo-sama." Tamaki smiled back as he shook hands with the boy, "I'd like to introduce you all to an old friend of the family and owner of this fabulous jet, Fudo Miyagi. Fudo, this is Kyouya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and lastly, Haruhi Fujioka."

Fudo's eyes lit up as the landed on the small girl, "Oaidekite ureshii desu." (A/n- Oaidekite ureshi desu means a pleasure to meet you)

A light blush crossed Haruhi's gentle face as Fudo's lips gently brushed the side of his cheek in a welcoming kiss. _Why am I blushing?! I don't even know this guy!_

Kaoru was the only to notice the light tint on the small girl's face. _She's blushing?! Can she actually be falling for… him? He was born a commoner! _Realization hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks. _So was she._

"I'm sure we'll all have an amazing time at my summer home, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Personally I'll be there until the end of the summer." Fudo smiled, his eyes never once leaving Haruhi's.

"Let's board now shall we?" Tamaki asked, still unaware of the looks being passed between the two.

"May I?" Fudo asked, offering Haruhi his arm.

"No! You may not! Can't you see we're walking her in?" Hikaru snapped as the twins began dragging Haruhi away.

"Hikaru! That was mean!" Haruhi cried, narrowing her eyes at the twins odd behavior.

"Don't get me wrong, Haruhi. He seemed like a… wonderful… person," Hikaru sighed, almost choking on the word wonderful, "We just don't want anyone else playing with our toys."

"Rich bastards." She mumbled under her breath as the twins continued to drag her, not noticing that her feet were dragging and she no longer took steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Fudo Miyagi is my own character. Please don't steal him.

When the dialogue is written in _**bold and italics like so that means that either Haruhi or Fudo are speaking in English**_

"Please return to your seat and prepare for landing miss." A friendly looking flight attendant who had to be over 40 years of age smiled down at Haruhi who was just waking up from a really comfortable nap.

"L-landing? We have to land now?" Unfortunately for Haruhi, the amazing quality of take-off on the jet had be less than pleasant. _I am so going to die… Tamaki is finally going to kill me!_

Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist and someone slowly lifted her to her feet, "Thanks Hikaru, or Kaoru." She whispered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry but wrong boy."

Haruhi's eyes snapped towards the one whose chest she was now clutched too, "F-fudo?"

Fudo smiled, lifting her off her feet and into his arms, "I've got you. Don't worry."

Haruhi nodded as she slowly felt the blush begin to pass over her cheeks again, "So… F-fudo? What exactly does your dad do?"

"Good ole' dad." Fudo smiled, "Well my dad isn't like the rest of your sleeping friends'… He works as an Okama… and my mom ran her own bed and breakfast."

"So? How… How did you get?..."

"The jet?" Fudo finished for her. At her nod he continued, "I was an exceptional student and got accepted to a school in America equivalent to Ouran from there I graduated four years early and then I founded a program called 'Star Space'."

"Sorry… I've never heard of it?" Haruhi said, just realizing that she was still hugging to Fudo's shirt as he began to buckle her seatbelt and his own.

"It's a program for your computer that virtually changes your features to match any animated character from…"

"I get it. You're a computer geek." She laughed.

Fudo feigned hurt and then began laughing hysterically, "I guess you could put it that way… I have to ask you something important." He began, becoming serious again, "When we land… Can I take you out sometime?"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, "Like… a date?"

Fudo nodded, "I was thinking maybe a movie and then we could go out to dinner at this cute little Italian restaurant around the corner. I'll even teach you to speak English if you want."

Haruhi giggled, "_**I already can.**_"

Fudo laughed, "_**I'm impressed.**_"

Haruhi smiled gingerly at him, "I don't think I'll have the time for such fun as a date."

"And who told you that you didn't have time to do fun things on a vacation?" Fudo asked, looking as if she had shot him through the heart at point blank range.

"Well… I am a host… I'm sure I'll have host like activities to perform and I can't skip anything or Kyouya will raise the amount on my debt." She said, closing her eyes and finally releasing his shirt.

"What's your debt now?" He asked.

"It started at about ¥8,000,000 and by now… if my calculations are correct… I'm at about ¥16,000,000…" She let a sigh slip past her lips, "First the vase, then the uniform and the makeover, the loss of Tamaki's biggest customer… it's all just been piling up."

Haruhi opened her eyes as Fudo stood and began walking towards Kyouya's sleeping form, "Kyouya… Wake up! I SAID WAKE UP!"

Kyouya opened his eyes, glaring evilly at Fudo, "I… was… sleeping…"

From where Haruhi sat she could only see Fudo's back and Kyouya's legs folded neatly one over the other as he slept on the comfortable couch. One glance around showed her that Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori were up. Thankfully for the passengers of the jet, Honey was still fast asleep in a small sound-proof room.

"A check, Fudo? What's this for?"

"¥16,000,000. I want to pay your 'host club' to take Miss. Fujioka out to a movie. This is how you do it? I pay you up front?" Fudo asked, raising an eyebrow at Tamaki.

"But ¥16,000,000?! Fudo! That's insane!" Tamaki yelled, his eyes wide. "What are you really up to?"

"First, do you accept my purchase?" Fudo asked.

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi who shrugged, "What are you really up to, Fudo. I wont agree to anything unless you tell me what's up."

"I just gave you ¥16,000,000… Miss Fujioka's debt is ¥16,000,000…" Fudo turned to Haruhi with a huge smile on his face, "Haruhi… you're not indebted to the host club any longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi's eyes got wide, and every host member except for Kyouya and Haruhi began yelling over each other, "What?!" "No way!" "That's not possible!" "Will she stay a host?!"

Haruhi just stood there, watching Kyouya's eyes as he debated what to do. The loud sound of paper being torn in half made everyone go silent, "We don't accept." Everyone watched as 12 pieces of the torn apart check floated to the floor of the plane. "We're not performing host duties when we're out of our home country and you my friend are not a student at Ouran High School. Therefore, each time you ask to take Miss. Fujioka out on a date, you'll be doubling her debt, I'm sorry Haruhi… Your debt is now ¥32,000,000…" Kyouya's eyes went wide as he finally saw what was happening to Haruhi. "Haruhi? HARUHI!?!" He screamed, launching forward past the rest of the stunned host members.

Haruhi's eyes had rolled back into her head and she began falling backwards, unconscious. Kyouya was seconds too late, Haruhi hit the ground. "HARUHI!" Kyouya yelled again, lifting her head up and patting her cheek lightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

Kyouya let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "She fainted… I think when I lied and said I was doubling the debt…"

"YOU LIED?!" Fudo interrupted.

"Shut it Fudo… I'm not letting you pay Miss. Fujioka's way out of the host club. We've all grown to need her here. I need her here… You are not taking her from us." Kyouya stated plainly.

"Fine… I wont attempt to take her away from the club… if…" Fudo stopped to reassure himself she wasn't awake, "IF you allow me to take her out on a date."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tamaki screamed.

"NO!" The twins yelled intertwining around each other.

Kyouya sighed, "Agreed."

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled, shaking his head, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Only if you agree to my terms. You take her some place where there are lots of people around, and if you agree to allow either Mori-senpai or myself to trail you." Kyouya stood up, pulling Haruhi into his arms, "Do you agree?" He asked, as he sat down, lying her head in his lap and covering her in his blanket and unconsciously running his thumb down her covered arm.

"I agree." And before anyone knew what was happening, they were back in their seats and the plane had landed. Haruhi, however, did not wake up.

(The next day)

Haruhi stretched, arching her back backwards only to feel a pair of strong arms tighten around her and pull her closer to an exposed chest. Somewhere over the last half hour, Kyouya, who had been holding her had fallen asleep, which meant that Haruhi couldn't leave unless she wanted to fall victim to the wrath of the shadow king. _What to do? What to do? If I move him… _memories of the day when she had accidentally bumped into Kyouya at the market flooded back to her. He had been so terrifying. _Oh well… I guess I should try… to… wake… _her thoughts ended as she felt as if the skin was getting ripped off her arms as he pinched her, "Ky-you-ya!!!" She screamed as he pinched harder, "PLEASE! WAKE UP!!! YOUR HURTING ME!" She screamed as he pinched harder.

Kyouya's eyes snapped open, in a frightening way and instantly he realized he was hurting her. "H-haruhi… I'm so… sorry…" He whispered releasing her. Tears filled her eyes from the pain and she wrapped her arms around his neck. And that was it. There were two boys down… Only four left, excluding Honey.


	6. Chapter 6

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom and some of the characters will speak in Japanese because I like tormenting you guys lol jk I just find that I like typing in Japanese a lot better than in English.

Haruhi sighed as she moved the pink sweater down her arm far enough to see the bruises Kyouya had left on her pale arms. _Good thing its cold out today or I'd have a hard time explaining the bruises to Tamaki and the others…_

"HAAARRUUUUHHHIII!" The shrill voice of Tamaki beckoning the only girl in the Miyagi manor echoed around Haruhi's head.

"Hai!!" She cried back, running, well more like sprinting down the hall towards the voices.

"Haruhi!!! Kohhi wa doku desu ka?" He whined, pointing at the empty coffee pot

Haruhi gently rubbed her temples with her ring finger and thumb, "Baka. No one's gone shopping."

"Doku…. Desu ka?" he asked, his eyes getting almost as large as Honey-senpai's tend to do when there is a lack of sweets.

"I have to go to the store to get it…." Haruhi sighed at the stupidity of the Host Club 'Father' figure.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru called together as they entered the kitchen dressed only in boxers, with their chests exposed.

_If only I had my camera… I could easily repay my debt by selling a picture of the twins like this. _Unknown to Haruhi, Honey had woken up and was looking for sweets…. Which he wouldn't find.

"Sumi Masen?" Haruhi looked up to see Hikaru bent over and whispering into her ear, "Shouldn't we go before Honey notices there are no…" Haruhi's eyes landed on the shrieking senior _too late._

"Kehki!!! Kehki wa doku desu ka?!"

"Honey! I'm going to get some sweets now." Haruhi soothed before turning to Hikaru, "Ikimasho."

Hikaru nodded, pulling a shirt from the table and sliding it over his bare chest, "Where too?" He asked, inclining his hear just enough to view the girl who was gingerly rubbing her bruised shoulders.

"To the grocery store. We need food." She giggled a little, "And coffee. And Cakes."

Hikaru grunted his acknowledgement and said nothing else.

Minutes passed and before either knew what was happening they were standing side by side in an isle in the store. "I think we have everything…." Whispered Haruhi, looking down at their cartful of items.

"Sure is a lot…" Hikaru whispered back, "How much will it cost?"

Haruhi's face lost all color and the expression that crossed her face could only be described as pure depression, "My… wallet…" She cried before frantically patting her many pockets in search of the small cloth wallet.

"You forgot…. Baka…" Hikaru sighed, pushing her from the handles of the cart to push it himself. "Grab that box there, will you?"

In unsteady fingers, Haruhi lifted the box of strawberry pocky to her face, "Pocky?" she questioned, "We don't have any money with us!" she cried hitting her head with the box.

"Careful!" He cried, "You'll break them, baka!" Hikaru reached into his pants pocket to pull out his own nicely embroidered wallet, "It's on me… See, I'm really craving strawberry pocky and, well I'm very bad with remembering to pay people back so, instead of having you pay for my pocky, I'll pay for everything. Call it… a gift." Haruhi smiled at the kind words that hid delicately behind Hikaru's so called 'Gift'. He was taking care of her, and she was grateful for it. "MIGI!" he cried, snapping her out of her daze just before she could walk into a neatly packed display of more differently flavored pocky.

The two walked from the store side by side, each holding a brown paper bag filled to the brim with necessities, "How about that pocky now?" Hikaru questioned, pointing to the bag Haruhi was holding that currently housed his strawberry candy.

"Now?" She asked, pulling open the box of pocky with her teeth, "This may be difficult." She laughed, pulling out a pocky stick with her free hand.

"Hold still!" Hikaru huffed as he tried to pull the stick from the box in her bouncing hand.

"I'm trying!" she cried back, trying even harder to keep her hand from bouncing as she moved along the beautifully crafted walk way.

"Here…" he sighed, grabbing onto her wrists and using his mouth to pull his own pocky stick from the box.

A light blush crossed her cheeks as she looked back into her escorts eyes, "uh…"

Hikaru laughed, flipping the pocky stick into his hand. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, his own blush creeping across his face.

"No worries…" she smiled back at him before turning around. _Get yourself together, girl! _She cried to her inner-self. _He's a host. Practically royalty… None of the Host members would ever fall for you._

_You're a host too. _The voice, that was truly herself that began to argue back with her, began to frighten and surprise her. It had happened more than once, by this time, but it was still all together shocking.

_But I'm a commoner._

_Fudo wished to take you out._

_Fudo was a commoner once too._

_Hikaru likes you._

_No he doesn't! Shut up, baka!_

_He does. Its easy to see. That blush crossing his face… Look at it!_

Haruhi turned her head over her shoulders to see there was, in fact, a blush on Hikaru's face.

"What? Is something on my face?" He asked.

_I'm definitely going crazy! _Haruhi cried to herself, as she turned her head back around and let out a sound that was a cross between an 'EEP!' and a 'Kyahhh!' resulting in 'Eepahh!"

Hikaru laughed, he just couldn't control himself any longer. _She's just so cute…_

And then there were three.

**Kohhi wa doku desu ka- Where is the coffee?**

**Baka- Fool, idiot, stupid, silly**

**Doku desu ka- Where is it?**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good morning!**

**Sumi Masen- Excuse me (to get attention)**

**Kehki- Cake**

**Kehki wa doku desu ka- Where is the cake?**

**Ikimasho- Let's go**

**Migi- Right**


	7. Chapter 7

Now Kyouya was never one to complain. He had a calm exterior he needed to maintain to keep anyone from noticing the _real _him. The real Kyouya was caring, compassionate, and loving. Not that anyone would ever be able to guess.

Except maybe the one girl all his caring, compassion, and love was centered around. Haruhi Fujioka.

"How is it, that stupid girl can tear down my defenses, like so?" He asked no one in particular. He wouldn't have said anything at all, had it not been for being the only one on the second floor of the Miyagi manor at the time. His eyes wandered to the window, where he could see Honey and Haruhi swimming in the pool, Tamaki and the twins arguing over Haruhi's rather cute orange two piece, and Fudo. What met Kyouya's eyes could only be described as Kyouya's worst nightmare. Fudo has swam under Haruhi's legs and lifted her onto his shoulders. "NOT MY HARUHI!" Kyouya snapped.

Suddenly it hit him. He couldn't understand the feelings washing over him. His stomach was in knots, his head was spinning, and his calm exterior and uncaring attitude was non existent when the small commoner was around. _Is it love?_ That was the only rational thought capable of running through his mind, "Is this feeling love?" He asked out loud, wondering, truly wondering. Of course he _loved _his father or he wouldn't have given the company back to him. Sure, he _loved _his sister or he wouldn't tolerate her random and complete distruction of his room. Yes, he _loved _Tamaki Suou, as only two brothers can love. But Haruhi was different. Was his love for her truly _pure_? The kind of love a mother and father share?

Kyouya was certain of it. He held no such affection as the kind of love his mother and father shared at one point in his life. No. The constant wars that raged between his parents, the yelling, the screaming, and finally his mothers leaving, were not how he wanted to be with Haruhi. He was sure of it. He wanted Haruhi to be in his life. He wanted Fudo out of the picture. But most of all, he wanted her to remain with him, as a host.

Later

"Miss. Fujioka? Are you ready to leave?" Fudo asked, briskly knocking on the large white door that lead into the small girl's guest room.

"Hai!" Haruhi called from inside and seconds later she emerged wearing a small yellow sun dress and a large white sun hat.

"You look wonderful." Fudo whispered breathlessly, as he kissed her soft hand.

A blush swept across her face but was quickly replaced with a smile. "T-thank you." _Oh Kami! He just kissed my hand!_

_And all I can say is thank you?! What an Idiot! _

_I'm not an idiot! And why am I talking to myself again?_

_Yes you are. And you know why you're talking to me. You like talking to me. Its fun thinking you're insane._

_No it isn't! Every time I think I'm going insane I get a bigger headache!_

_I know. I get a headache too._

End inner Haruhi Monologue

_Look at her acting as if she actually liked that guy! And who does he think he is? Kissing her hand like that?! _Hikaru silently cursed under his breath as he watched, hidden by a statue as the two left for their date.

_Look at him acting as if he actually likes her! She's mine! Only I can take her out on dates! _Kyouya complained in his mind, _What am I thinking? She isn't an object to be owned. She is Haruhi Fujioka. The host. She's an object of affection…_ And suddenly, like crazy people (and evidently Haruhi) sometimes do. He began talking to himself. _Yeah. An object of your affection. _

_Is not!_

_Is too!_

_No! _

_Yes!! _

_NEVER! _

_FOREVER!_

end inner Kyouya monologue

And, as it seems to be the only sane one, watching closely from the corner of his eye, was Mori-senpai, who stood unmoving around the corner from the two heading for their date. _How did I get roped into this?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8;

Oh mi god!! Im so sorry guys! When my desktop died and I was computerly lacking for almost half a year, I totally forgot I even wrote this story!! But then people began commenting it again and I was like "WTF is this?" so I clicked on it and reread it and was like "omg! This is my story!" sooo im going to try to finish it before april is out. Keep reading please!! Gomen nasai!"

"I think we're being followed." Fudo chuckled, pulling Haruhi closer to his side.

"What do you mean?" Obviously oblivious to the Hosts that now trailed them. A feeling of being watched swept through her once again as it had when the two had gone to dinner.

"The host club… I think they're spying on us." An evil glint sparked through Fido's eyes. "Care to play a little trick on them?"

Haruhi was unsure. Of course, if it was the Host Club that was following them, wouldn't they deserve to be tricked? But Haruhi was unsure. The feeling she got from whoever was watching them wasn't one that made her feel safe, like an overprotective brother spying… it was one that made her flesh crawl. Whoever was watching her felt like a stalker. "What do you have in mind?"

"There's an alley up ahead. Do you see it?"

Haruhi nodded.

"We're going to turn into it rather quickly and I'm going to lean you up against a wall."

Haruhi didn't like where this was going.

"I wont really kiss you if you don't want, but I would love to see Kyouya's reaction."

Haruhi sighed. Unfortunately, she also wanted to see Kyouya's reaction. "Fine, lets do it."

Everything happened much too fast for Haruhi to react. They had reached the alley way and Fudo tugged her just inside where it was dark, but not to dark. He pressed his body against hers but with a sickening crack, his body slumped away and fell to the ground.

"F…Fudo?" She asked, cautiously sliding down and examining his face. As her fingers touched the top of his head, a warm red liquid coated them.

Blood.

"W-what."

"Be quiet." A gruff voice commanded.

"Who? Who are you?!"

A hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth. "You're Haruhi Fujioka, are you not?"

Haruhi nodded as tears cascaded down her cheek, "The Suou's will pay a great amount to get you back safely."



Haruhi had been right. They weren't being followed by the Host Club… This was a stalker.

"Please let me go." She mumbled.

"Not a chance."

Kyouya glared angrily at the alley that Fudo and Haruhi had just disappeared into. "We should follow them!" he growled, as Mori stiffened and a low growl eminated from his throat.

"I don't like this." He said.

Kaoru nodded, "Me either… Its too suspicious."

"Lets go check it out." And Kyouya had took off, running towards the alley.

What he saw made his heart stop. Fudo was sprawled out on the alley floor bleeding and Haruhi was no where to be found.

"Oh my god…"

A snarl ripped from Kaoru's chest as he punched the wall beside him, "HARUHI!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

No answer came….

Haruhi was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! Its been YEARS since I wrote last.

If you don't like this chapter I wont continue.

If you like it I'll write more.

Let me know!

Darkness, a deep and unending darkness that seemed, quite unparalleled to anything else she had felt. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't wrap her mind around anything that had happened in the last few hours. All she could remember was Fudo and the blood upon her fingers and that voice, the voice that sounded so hardened, so thick. Her body shook just thinking about it. 

"Kyouya?" She called out, hoping maybe this was all some silly trick the host club was playing on her. Maybe they had locked her in a closet or something. Maybe she was the scape goat to yet another elaborate scheme.

But no answer came.

Not a sound, not a laugh, not a joking jest. Everything was silent and even Haruhi was terrified.

"TAMAKI!" She shouted, trying to move, only to find her body immobilized by some form of restraint. Her eyes shot down to her wrists only to find a few rings of rope tied around her, holding her down to the wall.

"Shhh…." He instantly recognized the voice as the same man who had spoken to her in the alleyway. His voice was thick, like honey, and laced with that tone often associated with serial killers in cheesy B-rated horror films.

_Great._ Haruhi thought. _Now I'm stuck with a serial killer._

"Haruhi," He smiled lightly, crouching down so he was at eye level with the young girl. She noticed that he slightly resembled a snack, slanted eyes, a big, tipped nose and thin lips, someone you probably wouldn't see out with a girl. And, he was Asian, funny for they weren't in Japan at the time.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling a little light headed, a bit dizzy.

"My name isn't important. Yours however tells a very distinct tale. Tell me, how much do you think the Suou's would pay for your safe return?" He asked.

"My what?" It didn't take long for the burnette to realize she was being held hostage, a collateral against Tamaki.

"How much do you think the Suou's would pay in ransom for your pretty little head. You know, a gift to keep me from brutally murdering you." He laughed, as if this whole thing was some sick joke.

"I… I don't know who you're talking about."

He smiled, his jagged looking teeth showing perfectly behind his thin lips. "Oh I think you do…. I think you do."

WITH THE HOST CLUB

Tamaki nervously wrung his hands together as he paced back and forth inside of the hospital waiting room. Grabbing onto Mori's shoulders, he shook the tall, emotionless boy violently. "DADDY WANTS TO TALK TO FUDO!" He cried in exasperation, only wanting to know what the unconscious boy had seen before Haruhi's disappearance.

Unbeknownst to the others, Kyouya sat motionless in one of the hard, plastic chairs, his heart pounding. How desperately he wanted to be out on the streets searching with Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru. How desperately he wanted to be the one to find the bastard who had hurt their kind host and had whisked away the small girl he so closely held to. A doctor clad in all white walked up to the boys, a grim look on his face.

"Master Fudo can not recall a thing, all he keeps repeating is a surprise kiss for Haruhi went horribly wrong." The doctor looked at all of the different people sitting there. "Do any of you know what that means?" HE asked nervously.

"Haruhi is in debt to us. She is what you could call, a working host for a school club we have back home," Kyouya explained. "So Fudo has no knowledge of her wereabouts?"

The doctor shook his head lightly, a grim look upon his lips.

Haruhi was lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten;

Grells Girl I'm glad you love it :] It took me forever to get back into my fanfictions, so keep up the reviews and I'll keep adding chapters!

PlesantlyStrange Amaziiing with three I's? that must mean I did a pretty good job! You got it, kiddo!

DajieOotori Will do! :]

Cirruz The Night Elf Hahah yeah well thanks to you! If you hadn't reviewed my story on the 25th of last month I probably never would have started writing again! This chapters for you! :]

When the phone rang, a deadly silence fell over the group, or what was left of it at least. Kyouya and Mori had left the hospital immediately to search the area where Fudo had been found, while the rest of the host club had returned to the Miyagi residence. There were only so many people who could be calling Tamaki's private line at that moment, the hospital, with news on Fudo's condition and the police with information about Haruhi's disappearance. The phone rang and rang and rang and the remaining boys continued to stare at it, almost as if they were afraid to answer, afraid to find out what had happened to either of the two.

With a heavy sigh, Hikaru reached forward and took the phone out of Tamaki's hand, answering the call and lifting the tiny cellular device to his ear. "Moshi Moshi." He greeted, his breath catching in his chest as he waited for a voice to answer on the other end.

Heavy breathing, caught in the silence from a voice Hikaru instantly knew was not the police nor was it the hospital calling about Fudo's condition.

"Who is this?" He asked, his voice gruff, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he found desperation seeping through him, a desperation to know if this was the man who had taken his beloved Haruhi from them.

"You're not Tamaki." The voice spoke simply, quickly.

"No to hell I'm not. Who the hell are you?" Hikaru demanded, feeling the anger welling up inside him. A small, pain filled whimper echoed through the phone, a whimper Hikaru knew belonged to Haruhi. "HARUHI!" He screamed, feeling as if he could jump through the phone and to her rescue.

Each of the hosts lurched forward at the sound of the petite girls name, eagerness crossing their features.

"Next time I call, I'll speak with Master Tamaki." The voice demanded as the line went dead.

"HARUHI!" Hikaru screamed yet again as the dial tone repeated in his head. "HARUHI! HARUHI!"

But the voice was gone, the number intractable and Haruhi was no where to be found.

With Haruhi

The small girl whimpered again, the feel of the tight ropes cutting into her wrists causing tears to cascade down her face. As soon as the stranger had gone to make the phone call he had gagged her with a piece of cloth, wrapping it in her mouth and around the back of her neck. The entire phone call she could here Hikaru's voice, how dsesperately she wished she was with him right now. What she would give to be their doll even for a few moments. _Hikaru…. Help me. _

The stranger, the snake man, knelt down beside her, glancing deeply into her eyes as he smiled his frightening smile. "Your friends are obviously worried about your safety and well being." He grinned as if this thought alone excited him. "I'll have my money soon enough and you will be free to go… a little worse for ware, but free none the less."

Haruhi could still feel the tears cascading down her cheeks, his hand wiping across her face, rough and making her feel obviously sick. She screamed out, the sound muffled by the cloth in her lips. Someone had to find her soon, didn't they?

Authors Note :]

So I'm writing two new stories on top of this one; one is going to be an InuYasha story, one is going to be Twilight. I might start a Fruits Basket story as well. So this is going to get a bit dicey. I am a full time college student and I am in a serious relationship. So between my boyfriend and my studies I'll try to put a new chapter once a week, more if I can. Maybe read my other stories too?

XoXo

Kaas 3


	11. Chapter 11

Cirruz The Night Elf- I'm glad you liked it haha :] And like I said, I'm glad you found it. I really did miss writing!

PleasantlyStrange- I'm still going to try to update as much as I can. But as I said classes start tomorrow so I'm not sure how far my nose is going to be in my books!

Grellas Girl- Well I did just start an Inuyasha fan fiction. Its called "Goodbye my Almost Lover" Check it out! :D

Kiwistarr- haha the snake man! Secretly I just don't have a name for him yet! LMFAO And nahhh. I need a little more time to make the host club sweat ;D

Chapter Ten

When Haruhi woke up the next morning her throat was dry and she could barely breathe, the suffocating after affects of a long night with no water and the thick warehouse air that surrounded her. Her eyes were crusted hshut as she forced them apart a sharp pain ran along her eyelids.

"You shouldn't move."

That voice. A sharp shock ran down her spine as she realized she was still trapped, still under the influence of the snake man. Shivering slightly, she looked up into his eyes, unable to look away from the cold complacency they held. "My friends…" she gasped, her voice cracking and sounding far too unlike her normal state.

"You're dehydrated," the snake man smiled, brushing her hair back with a cold hand and dabbing a burning wet towel on her neck and face. "I wish I could offer you some comfort… but what kind of kidnapper would I be then?" He asked, a cocky smile lingering on his thin lips.

"Tamaki will… Kyouya will…" She couldn't form rational sentences, she was lost and her mind was one dense fog. She couldn't tell where she was or remember how she had gotten there. Even her own name was fading into the dark dream encrusted corners of her mind. Nothing made sense and she doubted anything would ever make sense again.

With Kyouya

His feet pounded against the pavement, his movements swift and agile as he darted left then right then left again, his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he willed himself to continue. Tamaki had called, had urged him to hurry and to find the small girl being held hostage by someone. She was crying in the background of the phone call, that was all he knew. The beautiful girl he was falling in love with was somewhere, lost and frightened and crying. How he hated her tears.

They had to find her eventually, didn't they? Had to come across a trail or a clue or some slight insight into where she had been taken. The beach resorts surrounding areas weren't that big… were they?

He sprinted onward, his feet thudding, his heart pounding, his body feeling as if it were about to collapse…. When the large warehouse came into view.

With The Hosts

Tamaki held onto his cell phone with tight fingers, his knuckles turning white from the constant pressure. He willed the phone to ring, willed the deep voice to give him some insight into what they needed from him in order to get his beloved Haruhi back.

He was alone, or at least that's what he presumed. The other hosts had left the room, left him to his thoughts so that he could compose himself. It was pretty obvious to everyone now that whatever was happening to Haruhi was completely Tamaki's fault, or so it seemed. If this man, the one who had his beloved beauty captive wanted to speak with him it was only rational to believe that his reasoning behind taking the girl was a grudge or motive against the Suou heir himself.

He hung his head, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes as he finally let himself go. Tamaki's body shook with sobs, his hands covering his face and his delicate cell phone laying in his lap. She was gone and he was responsible, instead of caring for her like he had promised her mother and father he had let her down, he was the cause of her trouble. Never had the head of the host club felt so alone and hurt.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, his body aching for her arms to hold around him. "I'm so, so sorry…."

And the phone rang.


	12. Chapter 12

PleasantlyStrange- I got lucky and the first day of classes were snowed out. So now you get another chapter! :D

Cirruz The Night Elf- I'm pretty sure I'm going to be incredibly busy. But just for you I'll try to update as much as possible :]

Chapter Twelve;

Tamaki felt the phone vibrating in his hands, felt the small plastic and metal quickly shaking within his large palm. He knew, knew from the ominous way his heart beat and from the number that appeared on the small plastic screen that this was the man who had Haruhi, the same man who Tamaki hoped he would get the chance to rip apart limb from limb.

With shaking fingers, Tamaki lifted the phone to his ear and began the call, his breath heavy and hollow. "Hello?"

"Ah, Master Suou. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you. I see that master Hikaru got my message to you?" He asked, Tamaki could hear the smile in his voice, as if he were taunting him, such a wicked game to play.

"Where's Haruhi?" A sense of bravado washed through him, he needed courage and hope if he hoped to ever get their beloved girl back with them.

"No pleasantries? Aren't you happy to finally speak with me as well?" The snake man asked, he teased with such ease, egged Tamaki on to the point where his anger was an easily visible red on the edges of his vision.

"Just tell me where Haruhi is!" Tamaki screamed. He could hear the sudden silence in the floor beneath him, no doubt the other hosts had heard his yell, no doubt they were on their way up to find out what was going on.

"Such animosity, Master Suou. To the point then?" He asked. "What would you say the average hostage was worth these days? Surely more than half a million. Maybe a full million? Obviously, for the safe return of the beautiful Miss Haruhi I would like exactly one million American dollars… By six pm tomorrow or I slice her throat and give her an even prettier smile."

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. His bedroom door flew open as Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the room.

A loud crash from the other end of the phone resounded in Tamaki's ear and the phone call dropped.

With Kyouya

The building that lay before him looked ominous, dark, and well beyond abandoned, easily the most opportune place to hide a wounded girl, to hide his Haruhi. Though as perfect as the place looked, he knew he had to keep his calm, he couldn't go blundering in without warning and just expect results, if anything the man who held her captive would sense him coming and would come after him, or worse hurt her. And wasn't that his priority; to get Haruhi out safely back where he could protect her once again.

Slowly he crept up towards the building, his eyes lingering on the easiest entrance, a broken window on the west side of the building. He crept, catlike, towards the window and with ease and silence pulled himself inside. There was no sign that she was here, nor that he was right, but something in the pit of his stomach pulled him in, dragged him closer. And then he heard the voice.

"Ah, Master Suou. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you. I see that master Hikaru got my message to you?" The voice, so close yet so far away, told Kyouya he was right. Somewhere close by, Haruhi awaited rescue. "No pleasantries? Aren't you happy to hear from me as well?" He crept closer, keeping his eyes on the door that lay in front of him. There was no doubt in Kyouya's mind that this was where Haruhi waited, behind door number one. Taking one deep breath, he rested his hand on the doorknob. "Such animosity, Master Suou. To the point then? What would you say the average hostage is worth these days? Surely more than half a million; maybe even a full million? Obviously for the safe return of the beautiful Miss Haruhi I would like exactly one million American dollars… by six pm tomorrow or I slice her throat and give her an even prettier smile."

That was it. The treat alone sent Kyouya over the edge and he slammed open the door to the room where the mans voice originated from. Boxes and other non essentials crashed to the floor with a sickening bang and there, standing not ten feet from him was an evil looking man, and his poor Haruhi Fujioka, unconscious on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

PleasantlyStrange- Who says Kyouya can kick butt? Maybe he'll get HIS butt kicked? :O

Kiwistarr- No justice for the snake man! I love the snake man :3 just kidding, of course :] Thanks I'm glad you find it awesome! I'll try to make it awesomerer xD

Anayori63- Much obliged! I'm very glad you like it. As of this moment I'm foreseeing a lot more chapters and then, possibly, a sequel :D

Chapter 13

It is often said that out of the darkness of despair one finds their true calling; this was only apparent to Tamaki as the phone fell from his fingertips and landed with a crash upon the floor. It grew obvious as Hikaru burst through the door, shaking fearfully at Tamaki's shoulders.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru practically screamed, at this moment, Tamaki could tell that a sense of desperation was crossing over the entire host club. No one knew how to compose themselves without the petite girl, they were lost and hurt and scared not for themselves of course, but for the safety of their beloved angel.

Tamaki shook his head slowly, a sense of grief and disbelieve washing over him. "I don't know… but whoever has her wants a million dollars or he… he…"

"He what, Tamaki?" Honey asked, putting a gentle hand on Tamaki's, his gentle, soft and kind eyes glancing up at Tamaki with a childish innocence. But if you looked deep enough, searched far enough, you could just see the edge of anger and eager desire to kill that lingered behind those large eyes.

"He plans to kill her… if I don't get him the money." Tamaki knew the money would be the easy part, a million dollars in American money was nothing compared to the money the Suou family had at their disposal, but what was to stop her kidnapper from killing her if he got what he wanted? What good would Haruhi's life be then?

For the first time in his life, Tamaki felt useless.

With Kyouya

Over the top of his half-rimmed glasses, Kyouya Ootori glared with rage at the man who kneeled besides Haruhi in shock, lost in the possibility that someone could have found his hideout; especially a friend of the exact person he was trying to ransom against.

Haruhi's eyes raised slowly, her pupils taking time to adjust to the light, the dehydration already starting to set in from the lack of water and from the lack of light. Being trapped for even just a few days and she already looked sullen and sallow.

At first, she thought she was imagining things; Kyouya couldn't possibly be standing before her. He couldn't possibly be the light at the end of the darkened tunnel, the saving grace she had been praying for since the moment she was taken. He was too busy with other things.

"Kyouya Ootori, I assume?" The snake man asked, his body positioning between Haruhi and Kyouya so that the tall boy could not make a move and take Haruhi away from him.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, never taking his eyes off the girl who sat vapidly staring at him.

"Ky-Kyouya?" She spoke, her voice thick and sounding somewhat broken.

"What have you done to her?" He asked the snake man, his fists balling into a tight grip.

The snake man took a step closer, closing the distance between himself and Kyouya with ominous grace. Something held him back though, held him far enough away to avoid any motion Kyouya might make, any quick advance. "I've done nothing. You can blame your beloved Prince Tamaki for everything that has gone wrong on your wonderful vacation. He and his family are the true reasons for this girls suffering, them and their riches."

"You'd blame a girl with nothing to her name for the wealth and prosperity of a family who had no ties to her until a few years ago?" Kyouya asked, his voice like razor blades, his glare sadistic and a true representation of the shadow king.

"I blame you all!" The snake man yelled. "Do you still have no idea who I am?" He asked, his eyes glaring into Kyouya like a missile. My name is Ambroise, Ambroise Tonnerre. My sister, her name is Éclair. Tamaki's destined wife. And this!" He turned his hand back around so one long, white finger was pointing directly in Haruhi's face. "Is the whore that stole her hopes away."


	14. Chapter 14

Kuramasredredrose- how do you know who is gonna do the butt kicking? ;D

Kiwistarr- I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try to go back to updating once a week however I'm going to school and I just started working 30 hours a week! So my time is VERY restricted.

Cirruz the night elf- YES! :]

Stylewriter565- haha I don't think I understood that sentence :P but here we go. another update.

Short and sweet :]

Chapter 14

Kyouya stared over his glasses, rage filling through him as he watched the small body of Haruhi crumble back against the wall, sinking deeply into unconsciousness. He had never felt this sort of rage before, never been so desperate to hold her in his arms as he was in this moment…. And Ambroise was in his way. "Move." He ordered, the word falling from his lips with such authority it almost sent chills down his own spine.

"What was that?" Ambroise asked, his eyes seeming to glimmer with a sense of radical excitement, he knew what was coming and in some sick, sadistic way, he found himself excited, if not thrilled.

"Move out of my way."

Ambroise cracked his knuckles and then his neck, his smile seeming to grow with every second that passed. "Make me."

Something in Kyouya cracked, something broke and before he could speak his body had launched forward and his fist connected with a sickening crack to Amrboise's jaw, causing both boys to tumble backwards and away from each other.

"Oh nice play." Ambroise teased, tenderly touching his cheek so as to assess the damage. It was clear enough that his jaw was dislocated and the pain that shot through him as he spoke clearly told him that there was a ninety percent chance that it could be broken as well. "Is that all you've got?" He asked, trying not to let Kyouya see him wince.

"I haven't even started." Once again, Kyouya rushed him only to be completely knocked off his feet and shot backwards against the wall as Ambroise kicked him hard in the chest. His back hit hard against the wall and the air was knocked out of him. He wasn't sure where to move next, but he knew he had to win, had to get the better hand or it was Haruhi whose life was in danger.

"This is getting tiresome." Ambroise froze, reaching deep into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out something sleek and black; it glittered in the light through one of the broken windows as Kyouya slid down, his body laying directly next to Haruhi's. "This game is over." Ambroise growled, aiming the 9mm straight at Kyouya's head…. Until the sound of footsteps, the unequal footing of a ton of men…. And then three gun shots… and blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Cirruz the night elf- here it is :] I hope it doesn't disappoint… though you may hate me for the cliffy :P

Kiwistarr: ahhh I love your story too! :] I don't know if my review went through but I will DEFINITELY be keeping an eye on you :] it sounds SO good.

PleasantlyStrange- awhh dong blame Kyouya! There's a reason I had him get his ass kicked. And in his defense, he probably would have won if Ambroise wasn't such a cheese had ad hadn't pulled a gun! :]

Recap:

"This is getting tiresome." Ambroise froze, reaching deep into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out something sleek and black; it glittered in the light through one of the broken windows as Kyouya slid down, his body laying directly next to Haruhi's. "This game is over." Ambroise growled, aiming the 9mm straight at Kyouya's head…. Until the sound of footsteps, the unequal footing of a ton of men…. And then three gun shots… and blood.

Chapter 15;

When the phone rang, Tamaki almost didn't answer it. He had reached the point where enough had become enough. He couldn't handle having another phone call from Haruhi's mysterious kidnapper… he couldn't handle another call from the hospital telling him that Fudo wasn't recovering as they had hoped… he just couldn't handle anything. But he pulled the phone up to his ear, none-the-less.

"What." His voice was monotone, his answer not a question, not a greeting but simply a statement; yes I answered. Please don't waste my time.

"Is this Tamaki Suou?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, it was stern and clear ringing with an air of command.

Instantly his mood changed, his body shifted forward in a more interested manner, his eyes opening as he stared blankly at the wall. This voice was official. This voice meant horrible news. "Yes? How can I help you?"

The next few seconds of silence were almost torturous, how long would it take for this man to answer him? "My name is Jonathan Lefree. I'm a member of the local police department. I'm sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. How soon can you meet me at the St. Luis' Medical Center? I would like to speak to you in person, if that's okay?"

Haruhi. One name repeated in his mind as he realized the place he wanted to meet at the local hospital. "Is Haruhi okay?" He asked, his voice trembling as he did.

"I'd prefer to speak to you in person sir… How soon can you meet me?"

A sigh fell from Tamaki's lips. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. "Give me fifteen minutes.

As Tamaki walked into the hospital he was hit with the sickening smell of death and despair, which only served to further harm his hope. There was an official looking man sitting in the back corner of the room, his eyes focused on a door that was closed shut, two cleanly written names written on the paper that hung upon it. "Ootori" and "Fujioka."

The man rose to his feet, a sad smile lingering on his lips as he walked over, closing the distance between him and Tamaki. "Tamaki Suou, I assume?"

Tamaki gently nodded his head. "Detective Lefree?"

Detective Lefree smiled sadly and gestured towards the seats he had just vacated. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'd prefer to see my friends if you don't mind." Tamaki's voice was blunt, so unlike his carefree nature.

"As you wish." Pulling open the door, Detective Lefree stepped away so Tamaki could enter the dimly lit room.

Lying in the bed closest to him was the tiny woman who had gone missing not two nights earlier. She was sullen and obviously dehydrated with an IV connected to his arm. He remembered how terrified she had been of needles all that time ago when her father had passed away…. How had she felt when they had connected her to this one? There was a heart monitor attached to her index finger and a series of bandages wrapped around a few different places on her body. "Haruhi…" He whispered, brushing her bangs from her face, noticing how pale and fragile she looked. He had always seen her as strong, always seen her as brave and able to protect herself. But now he knew it wasn't true.

Laying in the next bed was Kyouya, looking us as peaceful as he always did, however there was a bandage wrapped around his neck, a breathing mask upon his face, and few different needles in his arm. All in all, he looked like he had fared much better than Haruhi had….

"Tamaki Suoh?"

This was getting tiresome. How many more people were going to ask him who he was? He turned to find a doctor, clad all in white, his face grim.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

The doctor frowned slightly, tucking his hands around the clipboard that was clutched to his chest. "I'd like to talk about your friends. And the bullet wounds in both that are not healing right."


	16. Chapter 16

Cirruz the night elf- haha be proud :] though… after this chapter you're probably going to HATE me.

PleasantlyStrange- Now you think you know everything… but you don't ;D

Chapter 16;

Haruhi felt liks she was drowning in a bad dream, a nightmare of sorts that left her scared and alone… and hurting. There was an unimaginable pain radiating from her that didn't seem satisfied. She struggled as if searching for the surface, a way to awake herself from the darkness…. But nothing worked. She could feel tentative fingers on her face, her neck, her shoulders. She could hear Tamaki's gentle voice urging her to wake up… but where was the voice coming from? Where was he?

And then there was the pressure, it was light and easy, but it burned against her lips like a scorching coal. She knew what this was, she had felt it from him once before, the night that she had saved him from Éclair. This was Tamaki's kiss, the gentle, loving, caring kiss that radiated with love and honesty.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly to find Tamaki's lips still pressed gently against hers. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed slightly with worry. She could tell all he wanted was for her safe recovery, for her to wake up. She reclosed her eyes, pursing her lips and pressing them against his in one of the sweetest kisses she had ever felt, granted, it was only the second kiss she had ever had in her life.

She could feel Tamaki's surprise as he pulled back from her lips, his face lighting up as he realized she was awake, and the best, alive. "Haruhi! Thank god!" He threw his arms around her, hugging her weak body closely to his.

"Hey Tamaki," she smiled; noticing her voice sounded nothing like it usually did. "How's Kyouya?" She asked, trying not to think about the way she was now feeling for Tamaki.

A few hours later, Haruhi was up and moving around, still connected lightly to the IV that clung to her arm. "Haruhi?" The weak voice surprised her, shocked her almost, enough to make her drop the book that Tamaki had brought for her to read.

"Kyouya!" She grinned, rushing over, as quickly as her injured body could move. "You're okay?" He asked.

Kyouya's face looked sullen and pale, he looked hurt and distressed, but he smiled at her none-the-less. That was what scared Kyouya the most, the shadow king never smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Haruhi." He whispered.

Haruhi smiled back skeptically, moving so she was standing right beside him. "Thank you for coming for me, Kyouya…" she whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead in gratitude.

He winced slightly, obviously in pain from his bullet wounds. His eyes were glazed over, but he continued to speak. "The least I could do for someone who… who I…."

He winced again and Haruhi hushed him, gently rubbing her fingers through his hair in an uncharacteristic way for the girl. She was so grateful she couldn't help but be compassionate "Don't talk if it hurts.

He grasped her hand, wincing as he moved but none the less pulling her down onto the bed beside him. Haruhi stiffened up slightly as she was pulled down onto the bed, unsure as to where Kyouya was going with this. "Please." He whispered. Just one word, so fragile and pathetic and desperate… how could Haruhi refuse her savior?

"If it helps." She whispered, curling up against him and relaxing on the bed beside him. What was happening to her? All of a sudden she had feelings for both boys? Both Tamaki and Kyouya? Mother and father? It hardly seemed right. She lay there, gently rubbing her fingers through his hair until he drifted off to sleep, relaxed and safe, leaving her where she dare not move from, scared to awake the slumbering shadow king.

His breathing became labored halfway through the night, his body trembling slightly as she awoke to found him drenched in sweat. And then the beeping. The intensely loud beeping that made Haruhi slam her hands down upon her ears. What was that damned beeping?

A rush of doctors and nurses swarmed into the room, two strong men lifted Haruhi up from the bed, placing her a decent way aways as they swarmed around Kyouya in an effort, she assumed to stop the beeping.

She felt water dripping down her face as curiously she lifted her hand up to her eyes, tears? Why was she crying?

It was then that she realized what the beeping was, why she was crying, why there were so many people working around Kyouya's bed…. The noise was his heart monitor….

Kyouya was flatlining.


	17. Chapter 17

QuiksilverGirl- Haha see you can blame PleasantlyStrange for all this. I wasn't going to do anything with Kyouya till I was told I wouldn't :P

Bunno- well thank you for that amazing review :] I'm trying my hardest and the story is NOWHERE near done :] I have so many new ideas.

Cirruz The Night Elf- haha wow that was horrible! You'd rather have something happen to Haruhi? How about you ask me not to kill either? XD

Beyond Myself- I know your review was for Chapter One but I hope you'll get to this chapter soon enough. Well I felt I could change Haruhi as I wished because it is quite a few years after the TV show. So she would have grown, matured and changed. I can tell you with complete honesty that I am no where near the same person I was six years ago compared to today. But I am glad you like it :]

soraXkairiXriku- your wish, my command :]

Kiwistarr- Tamaki is my favorite character so please don't be afraid haha. And as for your story I cannot wait to read it :]

AUTHORSNOTE: Okay, here's the deal. I kind of like how excited you guys all get for when the bad stuff happens, so if you want updates from now on I need four reviews or no update. You know what that means? Give me feedback on my chapters! Also, my email address is so please feel free to email me if you'd like to see something happen :D

Chapter 17

Was it so unlike Haruhi to be angry for all that had happened? Was it so different for her to feel hurt and alone, like the world had abandoned her to such darkness? As she gazed down on the lifeless boy before her, she knew that fate had abandoned her, that she had been left in a world where she knew she would hurt for the rest of her life.

"Why all this happened to a couple kids is beyond me." The large cop behind her muttered, his voice thick and heavy with a sense of sympathy that seemed almost unnatural for the fat American man.

The second American scoffed in a slightly incredulous way; the sound grated on Haruhi's nerves and she almost wanted to turn around and punch him for being so cruel… almost. "Don't you know who these kids are?" He asked, not realizing yet that Haruhi could hear them.

"Nah," the first cop said, growing more and more interested in the conversation with every passing second. "Who are they?"

"The blonde kid," Haruhi immediately knew he was referring to Tamaki. "He is the son of one of the richest men in Japan…. Apparently, the girl there was taken for ransom, some revenge plot against the young bastard."

Haruhi swirled around, her eyes ravenous, her hands clenching into tight fists as she felt the tears slowly start to snake down her features, pooling below her eyes, and dripping from her jaw line towards the floor. "You know nothing!" She hissed loudly, her finger nails digging into her palms. "You've got all the facts but you know nothing about us. About him!" She gestured her hand back to the boy who lay dead on the table behind her.

"Is that him then?" The first cop asked after a few moments of silence, it seemed as if he might be feeling bad for accepting into the conversation with the first cop.

Haruhi looked back at the man who lay, half covered by a white sheet, on the morgue slab. "Yes…" She whispered, whipping the tears from her delicate features. "This is him…." She would never again forget the face of Ambroise Tonnerre.

As she was escorted back to the intensive care unit, Haruhi thought about all the horrible things that had happened to them, especially all the pain that had befallen poor Kyouya since he decided to rescue her… if there was any moment she could take back, it would be the moment he entered that abandoned warehouse. She should be the one teetering on the edge of life and death. She should be the one who was so lost in the darkness and fighting for her life.

"Haruhi." She felt the strong arms wrap around her body, felt the safety of Tamaki's tight embrace as if he was pushing away all the bad and keeping her simply in the light. He made her feel safe… that was a good sign, wasn't it?

She turned in his arms, giving him a gentle hug, breathing in his deep, earthy scent. "How is he doing?"

Tamaki's face looked grim, things were not fairing well for the Shadow King. "They said we can go in and see him when you're ready."

Nodding her head lightly, Haruhi knew it was now or never. She couldn't be afraid to see him, not after all he had risked to save her life. He was courageous and limitless as he barged in to bring her home…. Haruhi would have to be the same for him.

She grasped Tamaki's hand in hers, squeezing it gently in an attempt to steady her nerves as both made their way into the dark room where Kyouya was being carefully monitored.

Dark was an understatement. There were no lights on, no opened curtains, the only light came from the white noise static on a seemingly unwatched television… it gave the pair just enough view to see Kyouya, laying still in bed, staring at the television screen like he was actually watching something in the static. His eyes never moved, he didn't even blink, he simply stared ahead.

For a moment, Haruhi was reminded of the one American horror movie she had actually seen, the Poltergeist movie. This was exactly what had happened before the families tiny daughter, Caroline, was stolen away into the closet.

"Kyouya?" She spoke. Nervously.

His eyes snapped over to hers, now staring at her as he had once been the television screen. But still, he said nothing, he moved nothing.

"Kyouya? How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping he would tell her he was fine, hoping she would be ensured that nothing was to worry about….

But that was not the case. Instead, Kyouya greeted her with four of the most terrifying words Haruhi had heard in a very long time….

"Do I know you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Cirruz The Night Elf- haha well I don't know how much horrible stuff I'll have happen to her, but the story is no where near done :]

Rukia Hitsugaya- I'm sure he'll get SOME of his memories back. I just haven't decided what I really want to do with him yet, nor have I decided who I want Haruhi to end up with :]

QuicksilverGirl- haha that was my point! I wanted everyone to believe that it was Kyouya who had died but when it got to the point, (I was going to kill him off) I just couldn't do it.

KageNoNeko- haha well I live to please :]

soraXkairiXriju- haha well here's the update for you! :D

Recap:

"Kyouya? How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping he would tell her he was fine, hoping she would be ensured that nothing was to worry about….

But that was not the case. Instead, Kyouya greeted her with four of the most terrifying words Haruhi had heard in a very long time….

"Do I know you?"

Chapter 18;

Haruhi could feel her heart pounding in her throat, could feel every part of her body echoing, afraid that she was in a never ending nightmare, doomed to never wake up. She dropped Tamaki's hand and moved across the space in the small, dark room, collapsing onto her knees beside Kyouya's bed. "It's Haruhi. Maybe it was too dark? You have to recognize me now…. Don't you?"

Kyouya was silent for a long while, his face expressionless, though this was nothing new for the Shadow King; he never reveled how he truly felt. His eyes seemed to squeeze together a little bit, giving her a better look over, though he couldn't seem to place her appearance. "I'm sorry…." He whispered. "You're a pretty girl," he smile slightly, which seemed to frighten Haruhi even more, it was so uncharacteristic of the Shadow King. "I wish I could remember you."

Tamaki stepped in then, pushing Haruhi back a little bit, making her move a bit farther away from Kyouya so that he couldn't touch her, making it seem like Tamaki wanted to talk to the amnesiastic boy himself. "Do you remember me?" He asked, running his fingers through his tousled blonde hair.

Kyouya was silent again, as if thinking, as if desperately trying to recall that memory, you know the one, that single word or thought that gets lost at the tip of your tongue. That impossible phrase to recall. "You do look familiar… but I cant quite place it." Kyouya finally stated, a wave of disappointment lapping over the young couple before him.

A doctor, young and well dressed, walked into the room at a brisk pace. He set his clipboard down besides Kyouya's bed and went to work looking him over. "You must be the young mans friend," he smiled at Tamaki, of course he already knew who Haruhi was, he had treated her himself. "And you, young lady, should be upstairs in your room getting some rest." He gave her a stern but somewhat joking look and Haruhi bit her lip like a child with her hand caught halfway in the cookie jar.

"We wanted to see how he was…" She whispered, knowing she wouldn't get in trouble, not after all they had been through to this point. Honestly, she believed she couldn't get in trouble because any more emotional damage would probably kill her.

"Well the hippocampus was damaged in the fight… and that is the part of his brain that holds long term memories, like his childhood and his memories with you and your friends. I cant tell how extensive the damage is, nor can I tell you Master Kyouya when or if your memories will return to you."

Every word the doctor spoke seemed grim, dangerous, as if the whole world was slowly starting to fall apart. Haruhi felt like she was drifting outside her body. All this was really happening, and she knew she couldn't change it…. But…

**A Few Days Later**

As the sun drifted down on his pale skin, the tall boy kept his eyes closed tight against the light. His features looked sullen and dark, as if he hadn't been out in the sunlight in a while, but as the heat stretched over his body you could tell that he enjoyed the light.

Not too far away, a woman sat in the grass, her ditzy flower dress spread out around her as she plucked a few green leaves and twirled them in her fingers. She looked at peace, serene, and the boy couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her body whenever the sun would calm enough for him to open them.

Haruhi turned her head, her eyes catching Kyouya's as he stared at her. "Are you okay, Kyouya?" She asked, wondering if he was in pain or needed something but couldn't remember her name again.

"No, Haruhi," he smiled gently. "Just trying to remember…" His smile fell down into a slightly dejected frown, obviously bothered by the fact that he could not remember a thing about the young girl he spoke with now. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" He asked, hopefully.

She nodded her head, getting to her feet and smoothing out her dress "Anything."

He beckoned her forward with one finger. "Sit here, please." He asked, pointing to the ground in front of him. Her bare feet padded across the grass until she reached the space in front of him, falling to her knees, her hands resting gently on the part of his thigh closest to his knees. "I'm going to touch, okay?" He whispered, reaching out and letting his fingers dance gently and carefully across her features. He touched her cheeks, her nose, her eye lids, the tresses of hair that fell around her face in delicate ringlet curls. "I wish I could remember…" He whispered, his fingers finally dancing over her rose pedal lips slowly, parting them slightly as if remembering something…. And then he pulled away. "I'm sorry…" Hr whispered.

Neither aware of a pair of jealous eyes watching from above.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiwistar- I'm sorry for the delay in my chapters. I hope you enjoy this one ;)

KageNoNeko- haha hope you got some good sleep!

QuicksilverGirl-haha does that mean you want her to end up with him? :O I should start a poll. Who wants Tamaki and who wants Kyouya? :D

Cirruz The Night Elf- damn now I have to do it _

Chapter 19;

Kyouya's eyes fell upon her beautiful features the moment she entered the room. He knew that she deserved to be out in the sun, deserved to be enjoying her time with her friends and forgetting the horrible experience she had recounted to him time and time again in the last few nights. But selfishness seemed to be in his nature. He couldn't help but want her there, at the edge of his bed, telling him all sorts of stories about their past, about their adventures. "May I ask you something, Haruhi?" He asked, unable to meet her eyes any longer. She nodded her head gently, her eyes following the line of the crease in his forehead. Whatever was to come next, she was worried it would be bad, especially if he was so afraid to ask. "Before…. Before this ordeal… would you have ever considered to be…. To be…. More than friends?"

As soon as the words were from his lips, it was as if she could no longer breathe. No, not that she could not, but that she had forgotten how to do so. "More than friends?" she asked, stupidly.

A blush fell across his cheeks as if the question embarrassed him, surely it could have come out cleaner than that. "I can't remember anything, Haruhi. I can't remember a moment of our life but… for some reason…. For some reason you make me happy. And not the same happy that the rest of our friends make me feel… I feel warm, and safe and…" Again that blush, as if he was afraid to continue, embarrassed by the way things were rolling from his tongue. "Something tells me I loved you before my memories left me." He whispered, finally bringing his eyes up to hers.

She took a deep breath, biting gently at her bottom lip as she careful considered his question. She knew that things had been different between her and Kyouya as of recently… but things had changed between her and all of the host members…. And there was Tamaki and their kiss…. That had to have meant something, didn't it? "I… I'm not sure, Kyouya…" She whispered, not wanting to lie to him, nor give him a false sense of hope.

"Maybe… if I get my memories back…. We can talk again… its just… please, don't let me forget you again." He asked, his eyes pleading with her. "Help me get back there again. Help me remember you. Don't give up on me."

Smiling lightly, reassuringly, Haruhi placed her hand gently against his face. "I'll wait for you, Kyouya. I promise." She knew he would probably take that as she would wait for his love…. But what else could she say? She was loosing herself. Loosing herself quickly.

This wasn't right.

Three words that repeated themselves like a broken record in Tamaki's mind. They spun around in dangerous circles, threatening to throw him into oblivion where he knew he would never be able to return. His head pounded from over thinking the current situation, his brown creased from worry. There was no reassurance to be found that they would come out of this the same, in fact there was a guarantee that they would not. If nothing else, Kyouya was gentler, if his memories returned there was no doubt in Tamaki's mind that he would keep some of his compassion. And his poor, sweet Haruhi, so stained by the awful events of the last week. Her own experience lost in her kidnappers grasp no doubt would always linger in her mind, he could tell walking around corners frightened her, even in the safety of their hosts home.

"Tamaki?" He was ripped from his thoughts by the soft voice of the petite woman, her eyes holding every ounce of worry he, himself, was lost in at that particular moment. Her dress danced around her body as the evening wind blew around them, her pale fingertips gripping at its silky fabric to keep herself from becoming exposed. He wanted to smile, wanted to greet her with some reassurance but could bring nothing to his lips. "Kyouya's asleep." She informed, rocking back slightly on the heels of her white flip-flops, her eyes never once leaving Tamaki's brilliant orbs. "Are you okay?" She asked, brushing her dark locks behind her ear.

Tamaki leaned back against the warm wall of their hosts home, the tiles seeming to bend slightly against his weight. He could lie, that much he knew. He could tell Haruhi he was doing fine, could promise that things were going to get better and offer her his embrace as the reassurance she was so desperately searching for… but how would that help their current situation? His memory replayed his stolen memory, he could see Kyouya's fingers across her petite lips, the same lips he still felt pressed against his in that dark hospital room…. Was Haruhi falling for Kyouya? Shaking the thought from his mind, Tamaki forced a smile, "I'm fine, Haruhi." He whispered, opening up his arms for the small girl, who gladly stepped forward into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

"This isn't fair… is it?" She whispered, feeling the tears welling in her large eyes. "How could something so terrible happen to Mother?" She asked, using the well-known term for Kyouya, knowing it would cheer Tamaki up slightly, if she tried to make things as close to normal as she could for him.

Releasing her from his tight embrace and taking a half step back, Tamaki tried to imitate his usual loopy smile. "Kyouya is lucky to have such a caring nurse," he winked, tapping her chin up and wiping the tears from under her thick chocolate eyes. "Don't feel sad for him, if anything feel sad for the rest of us. Do you have any clue how torturous these days have been for Hikaru or for Honey? All they want is to spend a little time with you and you have yet to leave Kyouya's side!" He chastised, though any one in the know could taste the bit of jealousy that lingered beneath his words.

Her giggle was sweet, innocent, a memory of better days before she lost her father, before she was taken into the night. For that brief second, she was Haruhi again. "Then I'll have to find an even better nurse to care for him some time soon. I can't keep my friends waiting, can I?" She asked, biting at her bottom lip lightly as the sound of motion came from the Shadow King's room, signifying that he was awake. "I…." Her eyes begged for him to understand that the time for a better nurse was not this moment, this moment was for Haruhi.

"Go." He smiled sadly. "He needs you more than they do…." His eyes fell into a dark sadness as she kissed his cheek appreciatively and disappeared into Kyouya's room. "But I need you, too…"


End file.
